


Stay for a while

by mitsukyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make the most of the time they have together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay for a while

Junmyeon rolled over to the far side of the bed, wriggling backwards until his back pressed against the wall. Within seconds he had his arms full of Yixing, laughing and pressing against him. He felt the bed dip further as Jongdae clambered in besides them. Jongdae threw his arm across Yixing to reach him and  Junmyeon caught his hand in his own before he could poke an eye out, pressing kisses to his knuckles. 

They didn't fit into Junmyeon's bed. 

That didn't stop them but it did mean that if anyone moved more than an inch, Jongdae ended up on the floor. But for times like these, lazy times and cuddling times, it was a good kind of not fitting - all clinging together as close as they possibly could. 

"I'm glad you're back," Jongdae murmured, lips pressed against the warm skin at the back of Yixing's neck and tightening his arm around his waist. Yixing smiled; Jongdae couldn't see but he could see Junmyeon reaching out with a smile of his own, to thumb at the corner of his mouth, and knew. 

"Me too," Yixing answered softly, half turning his head towards Jongdae, pressing their cheeks together in lieu of a kiss. 

"As leader, I've decided we're kidnapping you," Junmyeon announced. Yixing laughed.

"I need to be back in China the day after tomorrow," he murmured, resting his forehead against Junmyeon's. He'd closed his eyes, dark lashes fluttering against pale skin. 

"Do you really? I mean really really?" Jongdae whined. As if he didn't know the answer perfectly well. He half rose, hooking his chin over Yixing's shoulder to look at both him and Junmyeon, tangling his legs with Yixing's to keep from falling off the bed. Junmyeon gave him a small smile and reached out to tug at a wayward curl. Jongdae pressed his cheek into his hand. 

"Really really," Yixing confirmed solemnly. Then he opened his eyes and smiled impishly. It was the expression that more than any other, more even than the look on his face when he was dancing, made Junmyeon's heart stutter in his chest. 

"You two should come with me," Yixing said. "Come on, leader, if we add you to Exo-M we'll almost be equal numbers again." 

"This sounds like a good deal," Junmyeon admitted. Then he heaved a theatrical sigh, "But who will look after the kids?" 

They pretended to think on this, making exaggerated squinty think-y faces at each other. Eventually, Jongdae shrugged. 

"Who cares? We'll be far away by the time they wreck Korea." 

"So patriotic," Junmyeon chided, trying not to laugh and failing. 

"Watch out, hyung," Jongdae complained and, so as not to fall, clambered over Yixing. His plan had probably been to wriggle into the nonexistent space between his hyungs, but his feet were still tangled with Yixing's and he landed on top of the other with an _oof_ and wayward elbows. 

"Oops," he said when he managed to lift himself up on his arms again, in a tone of voice which Junmyeon thought sounded like 100% artificial additives. Yixing pouted in protest and, Junmyeon had to admit as Chen dipped his head down, if it had been him he'd have kissed Yixing for that face too.

"We're really gonma miss you hyung," Jongdae said seriously. Junmyeon nodded. Yixing looped one arm around him to pull him in for a kiss as well. 

"Maybe we can persuade you to stay," he said.

Yixing laughed, head trown back against the pillow. His eyes danced when they met Junmyeon's again. "You're more than welcome to try, at least." 

Jongdae grinned. "We can be very persuasive, you know," he said, working one hand past the waistband of Yixing's sweatpants.

Yixing's eyes widened. "You're pretty bad at subtlety." 

"Pay attention, hyung," Jongdae chided playfully. "We only promised persuasive, we don't deal in subtle." 

"Subtle is for people less hot," Junmyeon agreed, running teasing fingers across the bare strip of skin of Yixing's stomach. 

"You two are dangerous," Yixing complained. His breath hitched when Jongdae's questing fingers worked their way inside his boxers. 

They were too enticing, the two of them, Junmyeon thought. Bad enough when they were apart, impossible when together. He could already feel himself harden just looking at them, his dick pressing uncomfortably against the confines of his jeans. Sometimes he thought he could watch them forever. He knew for absolutely certain that Jongdae and Yixing all over each other was the most stupidly beautiful sight in the universe, but when it came down to it and he was right there he just wanted - no he _needed_ to touch and touch and touch. He leaned forward into their kisses and touches and too many hands and too much heat. 

Without a doubt Junmyeon's favorite lesser known idol super power was the ability to undress at light speed. He particularly appreciated this talent in other people, he decided, planting kiss after kiss along Jongdae's naked back. 

"Meanwhile, you're still wearing too much clothes," Yixing complained, trying to twist himself half upright so he could get his hands on Junmyeon's offending shirt. He was naked and half hard from Jongdae's touching and stupidly fucking gorgeous. 

Junmyeon hummed. "Actually, maybe my favorite idol superpower is the way your body moves," he said while Yixing pulled the shirt over his head. 

"That's not much of a superpower," Yixing said, sounding amused. He tosses Junmyeon's shirt to the floor with the rest of their clothes and leaned in for a kiss, hands cupping his cheeks. 

"No, it definitely is," Jongdae piped up. "Especially when we fold you in half and..." 

Yixing interrupted him with an embarrassed laugh. "Ah, really? Then my favorite super power is the noises you make." 

Jongdae blushed.

"Very lovely noises," Junmyeon agreed. He wrapped his hand around Jongdae's dick. Jongdae moaned loudly and Junmyeon thought that it sounded better than any carefully pitched singing. 

Yixing hummed. He leaned in, lips brushing the shell of Junmyeon's ear as he spoke, "Then let me show you my super power." 

Junmyeon made a strangled noise of his own as Yixing moved down and there was a hot mouth on his dick and it really was a superpower, he supposed, that Yixing managed that without catapulting them all off the bed but really more _importantly_ there were soft lips wrapped tightly around his dick and the heat was searing and when he glanced down he nearly came right there. 

He was that close already and then Jongdae curled into his side, body hot against his own, kissing and nipping at the junction of his neck and his shoulder. Junmyeon's hand had slipped from Jongdae's dick - "you're too distracting" jongdae told yixing and yixing grinned back, mouth stretched around Junmyeon's dick and _Jongdae_ made a whimpering sound at that and it wasnt even his dick caught between those sinful lips - Junmyeon tangled one hand in Yixing's hair and reached for Jongdae again with the other. The other's dick felt deliciously heavy in his hand and when Jongdae bit down on his shoulder in response, Junmyeon spilled into Yixing's mouth with a gasp. 

"Come here," Jongdae murmured when Junmyeon had stilled, pulling Yixing up by his shoulder, half on top of the two of them on the narrow bed. 

They moved against each other, slow, bodies slick with sweat. Junmyeon could feel the friction of them, their movements becoming increasingly frantic, the sound of their breathing and the slide of their bodies loud in the otherwise silent room. One of Junmyeon's arms was trapped underneath them but that was fine - he wiggled unto his side until he had enough room to reach between them with his free hand. And it looked almost impossible - like you couldn't fit a pin between their bodies, couldn't tell where one began and the other ended, but their soft bodies parted easily for him and he wrapped his fingers tightly around the both of them, feeling them push into his palm. Yixing pulled him closer with one arm around him and Jongdae's mouth found his blindly and it felt good, good, good, moving with them until he could feel the spill sticky on his fingers. 

Yixing had a habit of making sad faces at them, wrinkling his nose, "too sticky", until everyone was cleaned up. Junmyeon was fine with this, after some poking to get him to clamber up, although fitting three people together in the shower was even trickier than the bed. Afterwards they rolled back together in the dark and soft pyjamas, not a spare inch between any of them, clinging together like their skin was magnetized.

"You know we're proud of you, right?" Junmyeon asked, voice low in the dark. His arm was wound around Yixing's waist and he gave him a quick squeeze. It was important, he thought, the most important that Yixing knew that.

"The proudest," Jongdae agreed sleepily. Yixing didn't reply, eyes already closed, but Junmyeon could see the smile dimpling his cheek in the dark and he felt Yixing squeezing his hand in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments either here or on [LJ](http://91daes.livejournal.com/4363.html) to support the author!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [your hand, in mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208453) by [psharp10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10)




End file.
